The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysocephalum, botanically known as Chrysocephalum apiculatum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Silsun’.
The new Chrysocephalum originated from an open-pollination in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia, of an unnamed selection of Chrysocephalum apiculatum, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Chrysocephalum apiculatum as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysocephalum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia in April, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysocephalum by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Cranbourne, Victoria, Australia since August, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysocephalum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.